


Boo x Everyone

by wolfielin72



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, BDSM, Boyfriends, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Verse, Scenting, Smut, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielin72/pseuds/wolfielin72
Summary: This consists of Seungkwan x his ships from inside and outside. Sometimes drabbles, smut, fluff and no angst if I write an angst story I will end up crying. So hope on with me I'm going to drive with a wide cute ship of Seungkwan. Enjoy it with me bubs~
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Namjoon | RM, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Gyuboo

**Author's Note:**

> Gyuboo is my ultimate ship. My heart will melt if u write stories about them.

Professor Choi is explaining something about the assignment which has to be presented coming week. Seungkwan scribbles it all down on his note so that he won't forget it when he had to do it later. 

The bell rings signals that his classes finally came to an end. He slowly packs his books in bag and slings it over his shoulder. Seungkwan gets out his class, moves to his locker to gather the remaining books that he needs for his studies. 

When he was about to close his locker, a person hugs him from behind, gently kissing him on his nape, a familiar scent invades his nose which makes him smile and leans back to the warmth while holding his bag.

"Gyu, don't you have basketball practise today?" He slowly turns back to look at Mingyu giving a peck on his lips.

"Nah they cancelled it in the last minute. What should we eat today?" He asks moving away from the hug, taking Seungkwan's bag to hold his hand intertwining their fingers together and squeezing it.

"Hmm, pizza take out and maybe hot cocoa?" Seungkwan answers back and he ruffles his boyfriend soft hair. 

"Your wish is my command, baby boy~" Mingyu whispering it in his ears with a teasing tone which makes him shudder. But Seungkwan pushes him away with a tint of blush on his cheeks, he starts to walk not even caring Mingyu who is calling on his name.

-

As soon as they arrive at their apartment. Seungkwan rushes to the bathroom for a quick shower. Just as he was about to close the bathroom door, Mingyu is quick to let himself inside and locks it with a grin on his face.

"Gyu, I'm tired don't do anything. Just shower ok?" Seungkwan request him with a plea and looking at him with hopeful eyes. He knows what the taller is thinking. And he knows what is going to happen.

"I will try. But I can't promise I won't do anything" Seungkwan sighs defeated. He strips off his clothes, tosses it in the basket and Mingyu does the same. 

Seungkwan stands in front of the showerhead while Mingyu stands behind him holding his waist and peppers tiny butterfly kisses on his shoulder. 

He turns around and lays his hand on Mingyu's lip to stop kissing, "Gyu let's shower. I'm hungry~" Seungkwan whines and his stomach growls saying it needs to be fed. Mingyu chuckles letting themselves shower and changing to new fresh clothes. 

Seungkwan goes to sit on the couch and he takes the remote changing it until he finds his favourite cartoon channel which appears Tom & Jerry tales at the moment. He takes a fluffy blanket wrapping around himself with it and laughing when he sees the naughty Jerry throws a strawberry pie at Tom's face and sticks out it tongue dancing a victory dance when it defeated the annoying 'Tom' the cat. 

Mingyu watches this from the kitchen smiling, he shakes his head and takes his phone to order pizza. Then he takes two cups for making hot cocoa. 

When Mingyu finished making hot cocoa with few marshmallows on top of it. He holds both cups makes his way to the living room, he sets them on the coffee table. He settles beside Seungkwan wrapping his arms around and pulls him close to his chest inhaling the strawberry scented shampoo that Seungkwan used earlier. 

As they were watching TV and enjoying the hot cocoa their doorbell rings, Mingyu detaches himself from Seungkwan who whines lowly in his throat, he pets his head and goes to receive the pizza. 

Mingyu returns shortly after receiving the pizza and Seungkwan beams at him with a wide puppy smile. Seungkwan quickly grabs a slice of pizza for him and pats the spot next to him for Mingyu to sit with him in which he does.

They resumed watching TV shows laughing and giggling at each other while eating pizza. Both of them kept on watching until they forgot that it is already time for bed. 

Mingyu got a cute little snore from the person who snuggling closely to his neck. Then he decided it's time for bed. Mingyu delicately picked him up in a bridal style and laid Seungkwan in their king-sized bed. 

He went to the living room to clean everything, turned off the TV and turned off the lights. Making his way towards their room. 

Mingyu laid next to him and snakes his hand around Seungkwan's waist pulls him closer. He pecks his forehead while smiling softly at him and pulls the blanket up to cover their body. Whispering good night in the beautiful moonlight that comes from the glass windows of their room.


	2. Wonboo smut 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, BDSM, Daddy kink, kitten kink, etc. If anyone one of you feel uncomfortable with this story please don't read it.

"Babe I'm going to work!!" Wonwoo yells from the front door of their apartment to his husband Seungkwan who is preparing a healthy juice for him.

Seungkwan rushes to him handing the juice to drink that he made. Wonwoo takes a few gulps of the juice and returns the empty cup. 

"Wonnie, please eat on time and take vitamin tablets too." Seungkwan reminds him, giving a peck on his lips and adjusting the tie of his husband correctly.

"Ok, I will. You better take some rest because you didn't sleep much yesterday because of your work." Wonwoo gives a peck on his forehead, hugging him, he doesn't want to leave him even though he will return in the evening.

"You should go otherwise Jeonghan and Shua hyung are going to tease you" 

Wonwoo groans at the thought of the duo's, Seungkwan giggles and gives a pat on his back. 

"I will be back with your favourite iced americano. I love you~"

"I love you too~" 

Wonwoo gives one last kiss and gropes his peachy bums playfully going outside of the apartment before he could get a light punch on his chest. 

Seungkwan shakes his head goes straight to bed. He tucks himself inside the soft blanket, he grabs his phone to set an alarm when he sets it, he lays comfortably to get his proper sleeping position and drives to dreamland in his sleep.

-

The loud alarm blaring around the room. Seungkwan groans, he slowly sits up with messy hair. He looks around searching for his phone when he finds it, he turns off the alarm and he gets up from his bed moves to the kitchen to drink water.

The calling of the bell of his apartment rings, he glances at the wall clock showing 3pm. He doesn't know who might come to his home at this time. 

Unsure of anything he opens it. 

"Sir, your order is here please sign in this paper"

He curses under his breath Fuck it arrived soon than I thought. He signs the paper, he gets the box while politely bowing, he closes the door and rushes back to the bedroom.

Seungkwan sits at the edge of the bed he slowly opens the box, his heart beats fast with excitement. The box reveals a black leather choker with a tiny bell in the middle just like how he saw it and thigh highs has a beautiful ribbon at the top to look more feminine. 

He takes the choker gently in hands while examining it carefully, he flicks the bell it tingles softly he looks at awe and quickly wears it in his neck going to the large mirror placed at the side of the bed to look how it is. 

Seungkwan beams at his reflection then he discards his sweat pants, wearing the thigh highs he looks back at his reflection this time he chokes because it looks hot and sexy as fuck with the combination of the large grey hoodie of Wonwoo he is wearing now.

Hands on his hips, thinking about a plan to surprise his husband in few days as a birthday gift, he is 100% sure that Wonwoo will love it or maybe love this side of him, his lips form a smirk when he thinks about how to tease him.

-

Wonwoo finishes his work sooner than he imagined. He is so happy that he could spend a lot of time with Seungkwan maybe a date night outside would be wonderful.

Wonwoo plans everything inside his mind romantic night strolls with his camera and take pictures of his beautiful angel that would be perfect.

He opens the door of their apartment quietly and going straight to the bedroom to surprise Seungkwan little did he know there is a whole ass surprise waiting for him. 

Wonwoo just barges in with a wide smile but quickly fades away when he looks at Seungkwan he is eyes go wide like a sorcerer, his jaws drop open and he can't move an inch. 

"S-Seung...kwan-na!?" 

Seungkwan turns back to see his husband gaping at him who is in trouble speaking. Seungkwan froze in his place and blush start creep up to his face leaving him with sweaty palms. 

Wonwoo straightens his back without saying a single word he approaches Seungkwan like a predator cornering its prey, his visions are clouded with pure lust and towering the shorter. 

Seungkwan flinches when his back hits the wall, he gulps when he sees Wonwoo is smirking at him, it makes his legs fell wobbly. Wonwoo traps him between his arms, he leans down leaving an inch of a gap between their faces.

Seungkwan's face heats up, he quickly turns his head away can't stand the intense gaze of Wonwoo. Wonwoo moves one of his hand to flick the bell on the choker it rings softly and another hand to hold his waist.

"You look so beautiful, baby. When did you buy this? It looks so beautiful on you" Wonwoo moves his hand from Seungkwan's waist to cup his flushed cute cheeks to look at him.

"It just arrived half an hour ago" he stutters. 

"You look like a beautiful kitten should I give a reward for surprising your daddy?" Wonwoo whispers in a low deep voice into his ear which gives a shiver down his spine at the new nickname. Seungkwan clutches onto Wonwoo's suit to keep him steady.

"I asked a question kitten. You don't want it?" Seungkwan whines he still can't be able to talk because it feels so hot. Wonwoo gives a wet kiss to his neck, letting his tongue out to lick his neck up to his ear ever so teasingly. 

"I-I want it" He chokes out his words.

Wonwoo hums thinking how to wreak his husband tonight. He cups Seungkwan's face with both of his hands giving slow kiss which soon turns into a hot make-out, he pokes his tongue inside the warm cavern of his husband wanting to explore more who is moaning at the feeling and Seungkwan wraps his arms around his neck.

At this rate, Wonwoo rips his shirts throwing it away not moving his lips away from the kiss, he hooks his arm under Seungkwan's thigh lifting him and he moves to the bed laying him on the soft mattress.

They pull away from the heated make-out session staring at each other panting. Seungkwan gives feather light kisses from Wonwoo's jaw to neck sucking the pale skin nipping and licking giving a reddish hickey, Wonwoo groans and takes both of his hands pins it above his head.

With his legs, he pushes Seungkwan's thighs while letting himself settle in the middle, once again he crashes his lips the kiss becomes sloppy, he drags his lips slowly leaving hickeys in his neck and he makes slow grinds that drives them over the edge.

"Ahh more.... More please daddy" he pathetically whines.

Wonwoo grins hearing those words, he took off his remaining clothes and Seungkwan's boxer leaving the hoodie alone. He uncaps the lube from the bedside table and pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and prepares his hole until the younger could take his cock but he keeps on abusing his prostate making him whimpering, fisting the sheets on his hands and his thighs are trembling in pleasure he wants to cum badly instead he holds it in because it is not a good boys behaviour. 

"Daddy p-please don't make me beg," he whispers out with the struggle.

"Beg me kitten!" Wonwoo smirks enjoying the way Seungkwan wants him, want to fuck him senselessly on the bed, wants him to touch him with love. 

"Fuck me as you want just fuck me, please daddy. I've been good so good for you" Seungkwan pants when Wonwoo takes his fingers out of him. Yes, he has been so good, not touching himself when his cock is flushed and already leaking with pre-cum. 

Satisfied of what he heard, Wonwoo lubes up his cock and lines himself to Seungkwan's hole, teasing his rim in which he earns a frustrated whine from his cute husband, he chuckles and hovers above to give a loving kiss to his cheeks.

Wonwoo shamelessly grips Seungkwan's peachy ass spreading them apart, watching in awe how his hole clenching around nothing when he gets other whine and he slowly pushes until he is fully inside him.

Both of them moans how Seungkwan feels full and the thing he wants the most right now meanwhile Wonwoo groans at how Seungkwan is still tight clenching around him. 

A single tear roll down on Seungkwan's flushed cheeks, crying and he whimpers in pain because he can't get used to the size of Wonwoo, so Wonwoo leans down to kiss the tears away. And distracts him with tender touches.

Pushing the hoodie up to his chest Wonwoo's thumb grazes over his aroused nipples and Seungkwan's breath hitched and arches his back at the feeling of Wonwoo taking one of his nipples inside his mouth licking and sucking on it while playing with other nipple, he repeats the same on the nipple until he hears moans of pleasure.

"Can I move now kitten?" Wonwoo gently asks him not wanting to hurt him in any way and he gains a soft nod.

Wonwoo takes Seungkwan's hands wrapping it around his neck and he moves his hand to grip on the waist. He slowly rocks his hips forward and backwards until Seungkwan started to adjust to it while the bell on the choker rings softly along with the slow trust this drives Wonwoo more than crazy.

He starts to pick his pace looking at Seungkwan who is biting his sweater paws trying not to let the cute moans it makes him chuckle and coos at the cuteness. 

Pushing those thoughts aside at one single thrust Seungkwan arches back, moaning lewdly it gives a mental note to Wonwoo that he hit the prostate. He moves a bit to abuse the sweet bundles of nerve with his head again and again. 

"Angh- ah ah I-I um wann-na cum dadd-dy ah ah please" Seungkwan can't take it anymore, he feels like cum in any minute but he doesn't until he gets a permission to do it.

"We will come together ok kitten just hold on ok?" Wonwoo groans when Seungkwan walls are clenching impossibly tight around his cock. 

Seungkwan nods vigorously moaning he pulls Wonwoo down kissing him deeply with one last thrust Seungkwan came between their bodies while he cums inside the younger warm cum goes deeper which makes Seungkwan moan. 

Wonwoo stares down at Seungkwan who is breathlessly hot and alluring with the black leather choker, he gives a sweet kiss on the crown of his head and praising how he took him well also how he been a good kitten, he removes himself from Seungkwan who whines at the sensitive feeling. 

Wonwoo carries Seungkwan to the bathroom to clean both of them, he comes back to change the sheets before helping his cute husband to fresh new clothes of his large t-shirt and pulling him to his chest cuddling with him.

He chuckles when he sees his love of his life is sound asleep in his strong arms. Wonwoo smiles softly, giving a loving peck to his forehead and pulls up the fluffy comforter above them, drifting off to their dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who read this. Honestly, I cringed a lot while writing this. This is really new to me also English is not my first language.


	3. Namkwan

Namjoon and Seungkwan has their hand clasped while the fingers laced together softly in the winter night strolling around the small town that filled with Christmas lights; some sleighs, snowmen and other Christmas figures providing the festive features out. Mainly there is a Christmas tree placed in the town square where the few couples are standing kissing their loved ones under the mistletoe.

Seungkwan lightly tugs his lover towards a stall that has a fragrant candle, small glass perfumes, snow globes looking so cute, beautifully knitted mittens, beanies and scarf.

Chuckling Namjoon's dimple appears on his cheek but it gets hidden under his scarf, he looks at his lover whose eyes are now beaming brightly. Seungkwan gently takes one of the fragrant candle in his hand taking it close to his nose, examining he hums acknowledging the sweet lavender scented candle.

"Babe, try this. It smells so good right?" Seungkwan holds out to the older to sniff the fragrant candle in which he does. 

When Namjoon inhales the scent he remembers the same thing somewhere he doesn't remember now so he asks, "Yeah, it is lavender just like the gifted perfume you got from... who? I forgot his name."

"Shua hyung, the neighbour the one who moved to town with his family a couple of months ago." Seungkwan glancing at him if he remembers it or not.

"Ah, yeah I remember that guy," Namjoon answers back when he remembers that guy helped them to decorate outside their house who was also decorating his house with his family. 

"Hyung, you are getting old" Seungkwan tells his boyfriend teasingly bombing the fact for his forgetting things who is groaning.

"Please, don't say this in front of Kookie. He will roast the shit out of me in the work" He remembers how his coworker would call him 'gramps' or 'old man' from time to time annoying him.

"Ok ok don't worry babe. I will zip my mouth yeah?" Seungkwan tip topes to kiss his boyfriend's nose and moving back to nuzzle their nose together lovingly.

They start to walk hand in hand even with the scarf around his neck slightly covering his lips, it still feels cold. Honestly, Namjoon wants something to warm up his cold lips, suddenly a thought crosses his mind grinning to himself. He stops in his tracks with Seungkwan near to the Christmas tree.

"Babe my lips feel cold" he points out his lips which now looks pale due to the winter. 

Seungkwan notices the pale lips, he brought his hand up to his boyfriend's face caressing it with his fingertips. 

"Should we go to a café shop?" 

"No! But something else can warm my lips" he smiles when his cute boyfriend, tilting his head oblivious to what he wants. 

Namjoon leans down to capture Seungkwan's lips now he knows what he meant so he wraps his hand around his neck pulling himself up to match their height, on the other hand, Namjoon holds his waist wanting to taste more of his lips in which it tastes like the mixture of strawberry and vanilla. 

They pull away from their kiss, Seungkwan immediately hugs his waist burying his face feeling embarrassed making him chuckle nevertheless he embrace in a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what made me write this but I tried something new 😅. I hope everyone enjoyed ur Christmas Eve.


	4. Junboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Junboo was on my drafts for 3weeks and I finally posted it because of lazy ass T^T. I hope you guys love Junboo~
> 
> Warning: alcohol

After receiving awards and performing a powerful with an amazing performance of three songs they made sure to make their fans go crazy. Seventeen deserves to celebrate their achievements they secured this year. So their company rents a villa outer side of the city to party, giving them 3days free from schedules to enjoy as much as they want.

"Fuck this place is beautiful as hell!" Chan comments looking at the spacious living room in front of him.

Hoshi and Mingyu throw themselves on the soft couch after their long ass ride, not even bothering to check out the villa like others. 

Minghao goes to the kitchen whether they are filled with the foods for their 3days stay. Something catches his attention, taking the bottle in his hand. He makes his way to the living room.

"Hey, should we get drunk guys? Since it's been a few months that we drunk together." Minghao waves the wine bottle in his hand, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin on his lip to catch the attention of his bandmates.

"Of course, I pretty sure that we will get wasted but who cares? But do we have soju?" Seungcheol moves to look at whether they have or not.

"We do have drinks just enough to get wasted tonight. Before that happens, let's change our clothes to something comfortable." Seungcheol tells them in which everyone agrees with, goes to their rooms to change to fresh new clothes.

When everyone returns, they separate three teams to handle making dinner, clean the glass, plates and the other stuff, mainly to arrange them in the dining table because it is much easier to clean if they wreak the dining room. 

They took a seat on the dining table, drinks in their hands and listening to Seungcheol the leader who is a bit emotional about the awards they won tonight and then toasting to their future.

"Such a beautiful hmmpfh-" Before Hoshi could say anything Wonwoo shuts his mouth with the palm of his hand and tugging him down to sit.

"Yeah yeah, we know Kwon Soonyoung just shut it. Let's just eat." Wonwoo says gulping his drink a bit to get used to the bitterness.

Hoshi grumbles under his breath that it's not fair to shut him off like that, he also knows that he will talk energetically but others are hungry. So hungry. 

Chatting and drinking with a smile plastered on their lips. The light drinking members start to feel little tipsy still, they continue to drink.

As an hour passes by Seungkwan gets drunk as hell who gets super clingy. Drunken Seungkwan most likely a koala also will talk all the things that he kept in his heart even the secrets.

Jun watches the younger from across the table with fond eyes he can't take his eyes of this man who took his heart away a few years ago. He is glad that he decided to pursue to become an idol if not he would never get the chance to see this lovely person in his life not even in his next life.

Seungkwan right now clings onto one of his best friend Lee Seokmin, they call themselves as soulmates. Whenever Jun hear that word he rolls his eyes in annoyances and cursing under his breath with jealousy. 

Jun is known for a shy, mischievous person, anyone can be comfortable around him and has a strong powerful charismatic aura when he is on stage. But when he is next to Seungkwan his heartbeat will be mess including himself whenever the younger chat with him or how he says himself as no.1 fan of him or tease him it makes the butterflies flutter around his stomach.

Fuck Jun loves everything about him the way he talks with beaming eyes the things he loves, making others laugh, the cute lips curls into a smile a pure lovely smile to make his knees go weak, the angelic voice he will never get tired to listen, the slight skinship from Seungkwan makes his heart go crazy. 

He shakes his head to pull himself from his little daydream. Jun observe his members everyone is not that drunk like Seungkwan, he looks across the table again to find the seat is empty. When he looks at the living room, there Seungkwan stands on the couch with a remote as a mic, singing his heart out with Hoshi who is dancing along with him.

Everyone cheering up for him continue because it is so hilarious seeing Seungkwan in that state, Chan already took out his phone to capture this scene. 

When the song comes to an end Seungkwan looks at Jun with a smile, the smile that made his heart flutter, the smile that made his knees go weak. Out of nowhere, Seungkwan blurts out something that he never imagined in his life did the heavens heard his prayers? 

"Moon Junhui, I love you" literally Seungkwan yells giggling cutely right after that his heart skips beat when he heard those from the person he wanted to hear the most his body went stiff and the room goes silent because everyone knows the secrets that he tried to hide is getting exposed.

Jun doesn't know whether to believe it or not because his little devil insecurities shit settles down in his heart saying it's not true. His thoughts get interrupted again. 

"Hyung, I know you don't love me as I love you" he hiccups and continues "But it is so unfair me to born like this see I look so fat don't I?" he pouts, poking his own chubby cheeks and pinching his soft tummy "how will a person even love me when I'm loud and mainly annoying right huehue many people said this about me a lot right at my face or maybe in the comment section too" Seungkwan musters up to smile but all he could get a sad smile "I love you Junhui hyung I know you won't believe it. But it is real. I love you." Once again the room goes quiet.

"Damn- fuck I never got sober this quick in my life" Seokmin mumbles under his breath, pinching his skin wanting to know whether it's real or he just jumped to a wrong planet. 

The tension in the room is still thick and no one couldn't bring themselves up to say anything. Mingyu shakes his head chuckling to himself moving forward to bring the younger down. 

"I-I can stand by myself *hic* move away oak tree," this draws a chuckle from Jeonghan. 

"I need a hug from Junhui hyung" Seungkwan pouts looking at Jun with anticipation, "won't you hug me hyung?" Those plump lips start to quiver and eyes swelling up with tears. 

However, Jun is still frozen and eventually, he stands up from his seat opening his arms wide when he gets a smack on his head by Jihoon who is on the verge to beat the shit out of him.

Seungkwan manages to go the warm embrace that invites him even though he stumbles on his way like a baby, he buries his face on the hard chest of Jun, wrapping his arms around the waist.

Everyone in the room coos at the sight, literally it looks like a movie scene whereas a tiny cute soft-featured person runs up to their tall dominant yet sweet person for a hug.

Jun heartbeat starts to pick up with a tint of pink blossoming on his cheeks when he looks at Seungkwan who is snuggling closer to him, without any thought he leans down to kiss delicately on top of his head.

Caught off guard by the sudden affection, Seungkwan lifts his head gaping at him. Jun moves his hand to cup the side of Seungkwan's face.

"I love you too Seungkwannie. Sorry for being coward not expressing my feelings sooner." He presses their foreheads together smiling softly at each other.

"Don't be sorry hyung at least you opened your heart now," Seungkwan tells him through in his drunken self who will probably forget everything but he goes to nuzzle his face against the broad shoulder. 

Jun smile widens at that they stood there hugging each other sweetly soon it got interrupted by Joshua who has a teasing grin on his lips.

"As much as I don't want to disturb your lovey-dovey moment. I think both of you should talk it out to clear all the misunderstandings you had this far. Right?" Joshua calmly says to Jun in which he earns a nod, Seungkwan is far away drunk to even hear this.

Jun casually hoisting Seungkwan up boldly, gaining loud wolf whistle from his bandmates and few thumbs up for his action.

Is it possible for a person to turn red so rosy even after they are drunk? Maybe they could because Seungkwan is experiencing it, he feels so dumbfounded by it but he just shrugs it off because he is too drunk too much to care about it, he snuggles closer to Jun's neck.

Jun doesn't know where in the fucking hell he got that braveness to carry Seungkwan like that. He lays Seungkwan gently on the soft mattress as he was about to move, the younger holds his wrist and yanks him into the bed because he wants his hyung his warmth his love. 

Honestly, Jun just wanted to lock the door but his balance is gone right now at the sudden pull, his eyes go wide when he is on top of Seungkwan and the younger just smiled innocently before grabbing by his collar pulling him in for a kiss. 

The kiss was nothing but sweet and craving, Jun groaned at the feeling of soft lips against his, it was addicting he wants more but it is bad to take advantage of Seungkwan so he broke the kiss and tucked them inside the warm fluffy comforter to sleep.

Jun hoped that Seungkwan doesn't forget anything happened about this night but it is hard to tell because the younger is so drunken.

-

Seungkwan groaned at the sunlight that was sweeping through the window, he slowly sits up still closing his eyes and suddenly he felt nausea from the last night alcohol so ran up to the nearest bathroom to throw up. 

After that, he went downstairs to get water when Seungkwan reached the living room he was greeted with Wonwoo who has coffee in his hand when his hyung notice his presence he smugly grinned at him not only Wonwoo but also Hansol who is gaping at him it soon turned to smirk making him confused.

He raised his eyebrows at them, shrugging it off Seungkwan walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the refrigerator. He froze in his place just before he could enter the kitchen because he saw Jun hyung making pancake in a sleeveless black tee.

Seungkwan might drool at the sight but he sighs dreamily with his heart eyes, he shakes off his thoughts straightening his back he took the bottle twisting the cap, he gulped down the water peeking slightly at Jun.

"Oh! You woke up? Come here let's eat." Jun was surprised to see Seungkwan here because he left the bedroom a few minutes ago to make breakfast for both of them and he thought to take it in the room so he could feed the younger. 

Seungkwan can feel his cheeks heating up. Wow, did Jun hyung asked me to join him with breakfast that he made? No no, it can't be I must be dreaming right. 

Like a gentleman, Jun pulls the chair and offering Seungkwan to sit with a beautiful smile knocking his breath out of him. He just stares at him blushing, Jun seems to notice this so he holds out his hand to Seungkwan to take it with shaky hands he accepts it.

After he made the younger sit on the dining chair this made Seungkwan even more blush while his heart is beating against his rib cage and Jun sat next to him, they eat their food in comfortable silence until Seungcheol comes out of his room feeling hungry when he saw both of them having breakfast as he was about to pick the fork from Seungkwan, Jun swats his hands away pointing the kitchen counter to take the remaining pancake.

Woozi quietly sat opposite to them with smirk all over his face third time it made him more confused did they found his love for his Jun hyung. Soon Chan also joined them and he is also smirking at him. What the fuck with these people?

"Hyung, do you want to see something?" Chan asks him ever so sweetly. Ok, this makes his scared.

He nods because he doesn't know what else to do, their maknae Chan shows a video of last night events instantly Seungkwan's eyes widen and he shuts his mouth with his hand unable to say anything. He feels like his soul already leaving his body and waving at him.

No wonder everyone was smirking or grinning at him. Wait a sec- he confessed to Jun hyung who also loves him? THE FUCK Jun hyung kissed his forehead.

Woozi could see all things Seungkwan thinking so he tests the fire by adding fuel to it.

"Is that last night glow?" He tapped his neck to point the obvious purple mark to Seungkwan and he quickly covered with his hands which is already seen by his members.

Before Seungkwan could explain, Jun pulls him to his lap wrapping the strong arms around his petty waist. 

"Can you guys stop teasing him?" Jun said tucking his chin on Seungkwan's shoulder, he can see him squirming on his hold, he gently pecked on his shoulder and he relaxes under him.

"I think everything is solved between us now Seungkwannie~" 

Seungkwan nods smiling shyly, Jun once again lifts him up but in bridal style with a proud smile. 

"If you excuse us, we have many things to take care of~" now it's time for Jun to smirk and also he reminds them, "please wear some earplugs," with a wink. 

(Psst~ wondering about the hickey? Jun said he won't take advantage of Seungkwan but that doesn't mean he can't give a hickey because he wants to show that he is his👉👈)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love y'all~ Stay safe and healthy!!


	5. Jeongboo smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Carats day!!!

Currently, Jeonghan the fine handsome alpha is working in his office room something about the project his father assigned him to do. His fingers tapping on the keyboard while looking at his computer intently.

His phone gets pinged gaining his attention, he takes the phone in his hand smiling at the text message he received. 

My omega boo 💕~  
Jeonghannie hyung had lunch?

Yes, baby~ did you?  
Is your heat near, boo!? 

Yes, No sign of me getting  
heat (T^T)

Aye it's ok baby~  
My work will be finished soon  
And Alpha will make you feel better when I'm home ok? 😏

ʕノ)ᴥ(ヾʔ don't make me shy  
Alpha~

Haha, my cute omega is shy already huh!? 😘

😳 y-yes 

Baby, I have some remaining work here so take care prince~  
(^з^)-☆Chu!! 

Okie (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
Take care too💕

Jeonghan sighs closing his phone remembering when Seungkwan practically kicked him out of their house saying that he shouldn't slack off from his work just because of his pre-heats, he honestly tried his best to persuade or maybe seduce the stubborn omega but end up getting scold and pillow thrown at his face.

Seungkwan in his pre-heats will be the sassiest person you can ever see likewise the omega can take care of himself well.... with his stubbornness? Oh yes. But when the real heat strikes in him, he can be whiny and needy to be fucked in a gentle way by praising him in every possible sweet word but sometimes preferring rough sex yet again loves to hear sweet compliments here and there because he is a fragile omega you could ever see in this whole world who must need to be protected at all cost.

He pushes off his thoughts aside to do his work as fast as he can finish so that he could go home to take care of his mate.

As time passes by Jeonghan feels a bit hot and sweats forming on his head rolling out off his neck, loosening up his tie he continues to work soon he feels his body gets warmer than before. At that time his father, Ceo of Yoon Company enters without a knock like he usually does smile on his face but quickly fades away. 

"Jeong- Son are you in rut?!" 

Jeonghan eyes widen at the question Damn it! no wonder he was feeling hot, he looks down at his pants which is fucking tight right now. 

"You should better go to your omega. I will take care of the works until your rut goes down. Do you need some betas to take you to the parking lot because I don't think you will make it there alone?" His father asks calmly in the tensed atmosphere he is in.

He just nods his head while mentally cursing him for not noticing his change. His father calls beta bodyguards to escort him outside because some omegas in their company might jump on him.

The bodyguards escort him safely until Jeonghan is inside his car. He quickly drives to his home fuck rut and heat is going to be crazy! Shit, I should control myself and try not to hurt Seungkwan. 

-

Meanwhile, Seungkwan lays comfortably on the large couch just like Jeonghan instructed him to be and gave him a bowl full of marshmallows to watch his favourite K-drama that the omega currently got interested in. 

As he was enjoying his rest, Seungkwan felt his body getting hot and breathing goes heavy. He knows what this means his heat is here. He slowly gets up moved towards the nesting room because it has the scent of his Alpha in there and possibly calms him down until his mate returns.

He discards his clothes not wanting to grow any hotter than this and it would possibly leave him on edge. Seungkwan lays down on the bed panting not touching himself even though he wants to, he spreads his legs slowly that makes him sensitive over the brush between the soft skin of his and the mattress making him arch his back while fisting the sheets into his tiny hands, whimpering.

Seungkwan's slick keeps on oozing out of his pretty little hole, he cries and whines for his alpha to come home to claim his heat. Fuck him until he can only feel his alpha against him and drink all the strong scent of his alpha.

Just as Seungkwan whining and whimpering for his alpha, Jeonghan slams open the door and instantly welcomed with the sweet scent of his omega spreading all over the house. 

He growls loudly at the needy whine Seungkwan lets out who now recognised his presence, he tears his clothes dashing inside the nesting room to see his pretty omega boo is whimpering with eyes closed and chanting his name as if it was the only word he knows.

The inner wolf within him is so pleased with the way Seungkwan spreads his legs even more for Jeonghan to look at his leaking hole showing he is ready for him, all he wants is to insert his rock hard cock into the pink little hole and knot him until Seungkwan's soft tummy puff with his cum. 

Not wasting another damn minute, Jeonghan dives in between the milky thighs of his omega which now glistening with slick and sweat, he roughly licks a strip of slick while gripping Seungkwan's plump ass cheeks wide to poke his wet tongue inside the warm tight hole, he moans at the sweet taste of the slick devouring it like there is no tomorrow, he bites and sucks the rim yearning pleasure cries from Seungkwan, he will never get tired of hearing those pretty sounds. 

Jeonghan leans back while licking his lips that had a little bit of slick, then he looks down at Seungkwan. He's a mess. He's flushed, breathless, and tears running down on his pretty cheeks. 

An Omega should always look like this, suddenly, his heart swells with pride that he made Seungkwan look like this, his Seungkwan, his pretty omega.

He leans down again letting his hot tongue grazing it from the soft tummy up to the mating gland making Seungkwan shudder at the feeling, Jeonghan sniffs his neck a bit and bites, marking, claiming him again as he did it every time. 

"A-alpha, please.... I- ah fuck me!"  
Seungkwan pleads and moaning at the warm mouth sucking his sensitive bud trying to get something from it while a pad of fingers is pleasuring his other bud. 

A sinful smile plasters on Jeonghan's face hearing those words when he moves away from the pinkish nipples a string of saliva connects them which is erotic and making his cock twitch heavy under his legs, "You want my knot omega" he whispers into Seungkwan's ears as he pumps the hole with three fingers loosening it just enough for his cock to fit in. Seungkwan sniffles and nods his head vigorously, moaning and chest heaving in the process.

When Jeonghan takes his fingers out of Seungkwan, he whines at the loss before he could say anything to his alpha, Jeonghan thrusts in abruptly, burying himself fully until his balls are touching the peachy ass of the omega. 

"Fuck, omega... you feel so good wrapped around my cock" he mumbles under his breath, his girth gets squeezed even more at the praise. 

Jeonghan's rut is screaming to fuck, knot the omega and his breeding instinct kicks in along with it too. He starts imagining, Seungkwan being fat and rounded carrying his pups, strong alpha like him or pretty cute omega like his boo. Fuck he wants that to happen. He growls again.

As if Seungkwan reads Jeonghan's mind, he whimpers softly a noise of submission, like he's promising that he will carry whatever his alpha seeds him with pleasure.

Jeonghan pulls all the way to the tip and slams his hip forward with full force the alpha in him gets dominant, both the heat and rut are making him crazy, he promised himself not to lose his control but right now he might lose it so he focuses himself not to hurt his boo in any way even though his inner wolf saying him to show no mercy to the omega because the fragile omega will take it whatever he does.

Then Jeonghan stops his moment to exhale through his nose to calm his mind, his inner wolf wants him to be dominant over his omega but when he glances down at Seungkwan who is looking back at him with blown-out brown eyes and mouth agape silent moans spilling over those pretty cute lips, soon a soft lovely smile covers his face he moves his hips back and forth gently afterwards picking up a steady pace.

At a particular thrust, Seungkwan gasps arching his back while eyes fluttering closed, reaching out to claw his nails on the Jeonghan's broad shoulders who hisses lightly at the sting of pain on his skin which he doesn't care of because it only encourages him to drill into his omega.

"Alpha... ngh.... ha..ha... C-can I...ah.." Seungkwan couldn't even finish his sentence, cause he is fully blown out with moans and sobbing in pleasure while his thighs are shaking that he is close to release this instantly melting his heart. He lowers until his lips are next to the omega's ear purring, "Come on my pretty pretty omega. You are so good to your Alpha like a good omega you are. Alpha loves you so much, prince." He snaps his hips fastly holding Seungkwan to his chest at the same time his omega cries prettily into his ear.

Seungkwan let his head bury into Jeonghan's neck, small whimpers escaping his lips as he came in between their sweaty bodies. The room is now filled with the smell of sex that lingering in the air and both of their scents is only spiking the arousal more and urge to fuck deeper.

Soon Seungkwan felt his alpha's dick grew bigger with a pool of heat indicating the knot is swelling up inside him and it kept on abusing his prostate again and again.

He let his hand slid to rest on Seungkwan's waist, gripping tightly as he thrust his hips faster in inhuman speed while the omega couldn't help but moan and whimper under him. Suddenly, Jeonghan falls over the edge, as he pushed his swollen knot into Seungkwan and locking them together.

Just as the knot start to subside slowly releasing his semen inside the omega's hole, Jeonghan didn't waste his time by staying still, thoroughly his mind wanted to devour every single part of Seungkwan. So he started to leave love bites all over the smooth and soft skin. He nips, sucks, bites, licks, kissing until they blossom with gorgeous rosy colour. 

When the knot went down, Jeonghan leans to give a loving kiss on Seungkwan's lips before he nuzzled his nose next to the mating gland, scenting him with his strong smoky scent. 

Without pulling out, he then leaned forward near the bedside drawer to retrieves a butt plug ( in a glittery navy blue colour that is favoured by his adorable omega ).

Finally, Jeonghan removes himself out of the omega and quickly worked the toy inside him not wanting to spill his cum out, Seungkwan whined softly at the overstimulation but his alpha didn't mind it continuing to nestle the butt plug to keep all of his seed inside the omega's body. 

When he finished his job, Jeonghan gave a soft pat on his bottom before running to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean both of them. 

He came back with a sweet smile dancing on his face before starting to wipe Seungkwan and himself clean then letting the omega get dressed in his large hoodie and a bear pattern boxer which always absolutely looked adorable on his mate, he also changed into a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Climbing back to the bed, he gently took Seungkwan in his arms and protectively holding close to his chest who sighed happily. Then, Jeonghan rubbed circles over the Seungkwan's now slightly bloated tummy and smiling he kissed on top of his crown who already drift off to sleep peacefully. 

This is what he loves the most, his omega in his arms breathing softly with parted cute lips. And he never forgets to thank the heavens for letting Seungkwan be his lover, his sweet husband, his cute mate, his adorable omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	6. Chanboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with Chanboo dynamics. They are so cute and precious babies. Now I'm going to cry in the corner of the room because of them ╥﹏╥
> 
> The way how they tease each other makes my heart go soft af.

Seungkwan lays comfortably on his stomach swaying the legs back and forth while mindlessly scrolling through his phone to pass the time until Chan comes home from the extra dance practice for something special which he barely remembers the content.

This afternoon, Seungkwan asked the younger one whether he could stay and watch over him but he got rejected by Chan saying that he would show it when the whole choreography is fully done. This performance is a surprise event where he heard from one of his dumb best friend none other than Vernon Chwe who blurted it out when they were drinking (Vernon was a complete drunk mess and you know that Seungkwan doesn't drink much right? because he knows his alcohol tolerance sucks) from that moment Chan started even more secretive about his dance practice. 

This is where he thought he should stop being nosy about it because at the end of the secretive days he will know it from Chan himself and somewhere in his heart he can hear it saying that surprise is definitely for him and also he feels so excited can't help but look forward to the said surprise.

Honestly, his heart swells with happiness seeing his boyfriend passionate about dance. And man y'all should see how Chan dance effortlessly with elegant steps, dancing as if it only made for him in breathtaking moves and always leaving everyone wonder whether he is a sexy human or a beautiful angel. Even though his boyfriend is younger than him he loves how the latter works hard in everything, literally everything. 

Almost every day Seungkwan is stunned by the handsomeness of him. He feels so thankful that he could be close and wake up in his boyfriend's strong arms holding him as if he a precious little bub in which he denies it but soon he gives up when a soft pair of lips land against his own making him smile and a teary eyes. That day ends up with the sweet exchanges of love and warm cuddles.

With a pout, Seungkwan glances at the clock that kept on the bedside table which shows 7:15 pm. A bubble of worry starts to creep on his chest. Is he ok? Shouldn't he be home by now?

Just as he was worrying about Chan the front door opens and he runs out of the room to fall into the arms welcoming him. He hears the younger chuckling at his cute behaviour which also draws out tiny giggles from him.

When Chan moves a bit back to look at him and he inhales sharply by Seungkwan who is wearing an oversized white t-shirt of his and a boxer showing all the beautiful curves of the pretty body of his boyfriend. 

Seungkwan catches the gaze that is directed to his body, he is definitely in the centre of attention right now and it lets his tip of ears turn red.

He croaked out his words, "My eyes are up here Channie." He mentally facepalms the way his voice betrayed him.

Chan shifts his gaze to look at him in his eyes with an amusement crawling on his face and a gentle smile on his lips, moving forward he latches his hands on the tiny waist of Seungkwan and caressing it there who shudders under his touch.

They lean in at the same time with the blissful embrace of their soft lips moving against each other. 

Seungkwan laced his fingers on Chan's soft locks, he let out a small moan when the younger brushed the warm tongue on his lips casting a magic spell making it open for him to let his tongue to explore the sweet mouth and grazing every part of his insides until both of them become a panting mess. 

"Hyung, your lips is so fucking soft and sweet. It makes me wants to eat." Chan says in a breathless whisper, he doesn't even let the other to reply to him because he lifted in a shift movement and led them to the kitchen for making Seungkwan sit on the counter it is the most available place for them to continue their make-out session.

He parted the older's thighs to let him settle in between to get better access to kiss. And he connected their lips eagerly with an open-mouthed kiss wanting to taste more of the sweetness.

They tilted their heads in sync but not letting their hungry lips apart. The only sound that heard inside their apartment was soft groans and moans. 

Seungkwan wonders how in the hell Chan became so strong, hot and dominant person because he still remembers the first time where he bumped into him. He swears the younger looked so fucking cute and hot at the same damn time it made him blush on the spot. He used to call him baby but now he looks like a.......... Should he really say that? OH MY GOD!? HE CAN'T!!

He gently pushed Chan's shoulder with his hands to pull apart from the steamy kiss, puffs breath went out of their mouth and their lips are a bit swollen now.

Chan hugged his waist and gave a sweet muzzle to his neck making Seungkwan laugh.

"You used to be so cute and a cute baby. But now you are a hot mess handsome with toned abs and a perfect body." Seungkwan whined lips forming a pout because he is missing his cute Channie.

"Don't you like this side of me hyung? Honestly, you are the cute one here and more cute under me. Don't you think kwannie?" He questioned him in a low husky voice looking at Seungkwan with a smirk being proud of the dirty talk.

Seungkwan started to give a light punch across his chest, "Oh God- what happened to you?" He pushed him lightly, hopping off from the kitchen counter and leaving fastly so that he won't get teased more. He can hear a chuckle from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> This was originally a smut but i edited here and there because I want them to have some fluff first then making love *winking and smirking intensifies*
> 
> Love y'all~ take care everyone  
> (*´˘`*)ー❣❣


End file.
